


Not (Quite) a Curtain Poem

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think maybe new curtains<br/>Would brighten up the place.<br/>A useless thought, though, given that<br/>It's not like it's your space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not (Quite) a Curtain Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an engineer, okay? Language is hard.

_Early in Season One..._

You think maybe new curtains  
Would brighten up the place.  
A useless thought, though, given that  
It's not like it's your space. 

You shower quick, grab coffee  
Stuff papers in your tote.  
But as you're headed out the door  
Your sight's grabbed by a note. 

And by the note, you notice  
A bunch of cards are stacked.  
Familiar, from the Post Office -  
Entranced, you drop your pack. 

"Please fill these out," the note says,  
"Since here is where you dwell  
Your mail should come here also,  
Not to that burned-out shell.

"Eight-fifty-two Prospect, of course;  
The number's on the door.  
Remember to be mindful of the  
Zip and zip-plus-four."

Passive-aggressive? Oh, no, no  
When aggressive, Jim's not passive.  
Yet  
There has to be some word, some term  
For an act so massive.

You grab the stack, and head out  
To the chaos of the day.  
But  
knowing you've got so much more  
Than just a place to stay.


End file.
